Arquivo:CARTOON HORSE PROGRAM!!
Description I have watched maybe three episodes of the Cartoon Horse Program, therefore making me the most qualified person to bring you this insightful documentary on the animated phenomenon. Join me as I take you on an insightful journey through horse-space, as we find out just what makes friendship so magical to a bunch of horses. __________ After more than four months of work, it's finally here. "CARTOON HORSE PROGRAM" has manifested it's way into our reality and cannot be stopped. Unless Hasbro's got some beef with me and decides to pull this from YouTube... Then it can most definitely be stopped. Either way, I've wanted to make this stupid, stupid cartoon for almost half a year now, and it feels amazing to finally get this thing made. __________ CREDITS Dukelovesyou - He did the narration (http://tinyurl.com/crxuy4v) Uberchain - She retextured the steak to be horrifying, and made all the stills (save for the Mr. Ed one) (http://tinyurl.com/lk8rtq7) HORSE OCs Yellowlord - Trilithide Machinima Ruby - Trilithide Machinima All OCs in this video do not necessarily represent the behaviors of their character as their creators intended. I only used them because I needed more horses to fill space and rolls. __________ Music: My Little Pony Theme Song Maplehoof's Adventure - Michael Guy Bowman Lemon Demon - Super Hey Ya Kevin MacLeod (http://incompetech.com/music/) - Take a Chance MC Chris - Discord ___________ Video Sources: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1, Episodes 7 and 13 At the Gala music video (also from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) A recording of a super-old My Little Pony 1980's toy commercial A recording of Jay Park at the 2013 Korean Music Awards ___________ Final thanks to Uberchain - For helping me with... like everything, forever. Duke- For agreeing to do this stupid, stupid project with me. Chaofanatic - For making that starburst particle effect I love it so much awmahgawd http://tinyurl.com/p8wyomq All my Patreon donors - for being awesome Equine Jesus - He gives me horse-like strength __________ Cartoon Horse Progrum My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a children's animated television program based on Hasbro's popular toy line of the same name, and the 1950's classic film, "All Horses Cannot Operate Automobiles." It takes place in a world inhabited by a multitude of cartoon horses, including Unicorns, Pegasi, boring horses, giraffes, donkeys, Mustangs, Mustangs, colts, colts, colts, cults, and Mr. Eds, which is a derogatory term used to describe horses that can't eat peanut butter. The show is based around the life of "Twilight Sparkle," a magical Unicorn with powers comparable to Equine Jesus. Twilight Sparkle has no friends as every other horse fears her unequaled power, and and limitless knowledge of the arcane. This worries her mother, Queen Horsey-Time, who decides to take action and help her daughter make some new friends. The Queen takes Twilight to summer camp at Camp WHHHEHHHNNNNEHHH, where she is forced to make friends with least the popular girls in school, Their names are Fluttershy; The Beastmaster, Rainbow Dash; Lord of the Dark Skies, Pinkie Pie; the shape-shifter, Apple Jack; YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWWW, and Rarity; who's also in this show. Every episode, the horses learn valuable lessons on both friendship and life, like being honest and true to your best pals, or not eating my fries when I'm CLEARLY not finished with them DEBRA. JEEZ. Some episodes even feature-fun filled songs sung by the characters themselves. Like the hit song "Pinkie Pride" which took the world by storm and won "Best Musical number" at the 2011 Korean People's Choice Awards. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is a television juggernaut, coming to take your eyeballs by storm. Catch horsey-horse fever this Summer and indulge your brain with all five award-winning seasons on DVD and Laser Beam. Buy Cartoon Horse Action figures at your local toy merchant. And try NEW Cartoon horse Brand HORSE MEAT! A hunger-quenching adventure for the whole family! Let Horse-based wonderment into your heart, and discover why friendship is truly magic. __________ Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/krunkidile Steam Group: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/anangrysockpuppet Tumblr: http://krunkidile.tumblr.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/Krunkidile Categoria:Vídeos